


Like, Subscribe, and Love

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: You could say YouTube is the family business for 22 year-old Seth Rollins, all his siblings have channels and his parents run the management company that they all work for. Seth's life is good even if he's a bit lonely...until Becky Lynch crashes into his world and changes everything.





	Like, Subscribe, and Love

"Why are all of of you losers in my apartment this time?" Seth said throwing his leather jacket on to the sole empty chair in his living room where his siblings had set up camp. 

"Cause you actually went grocery shopping yesterday unlike SOME people" Roman says with a pointed glare at Mox. 

"How the fuck was I supposed to know it was my turn?" Jon shot back 

"Because we have a system?" Roman replied.

"Wait, so y'all came to my house to eat up my shit and drink my beer instead of…I don't know….going to a fucking store" Seth says shaking his head "Some days I wish Mom and Dad had stopped at me." He signed

"Aww, Don't say that Sethie...you know you love us." Ruby said taking a sip of one of her fussy baby brother's craft beers. "Oh haha" Seth said sarcastically. "Any ideas for a new video?" He asked his youngest sister.

"I keep trying to convince Sarah and Liv to do Fleetwood Mac but they want to do Black Veil Brides" Ruby huffed, falling to the couch dramatically. "They...do know Andy's our brother right?" Roman asked confused. "I...kinda....haven't....told...them" Ruby, if even possible sunk lower.

"Ruby" Jon teased. "What Jon?! Do you go around telling everyone your brother is the lead singer of a rock band?!" "Yeah, I do. Better than telling people my lame brothers and sisters do Internet shit"

The rest of his brothers and sisters glare at him in unison. "If your gonna break into my apartment and drink my beer could you at least not insult how I make a fucking living?" 

"Yeah Moxie that ain't cool." Ruby agrees, shaking her head

"Besides, Renee would kick your a as considering she does 'internet shit' for a living too" Roman chimed in. "And don't say reviewing movies is different because that's exactly what Rhea does" Ruby added. 

Jon looked mad before shutting his mouth and looking at the ceiling, while Seth's phone chimed. He had a notification from a Twitter page he followed called WWE News. 

"Just in, @TheGamerLynch has surpassed @WWERollins as the most subscribed gaming channel on YouTube. Congrats to Becky but we hope Seth bounces back soon" 

"Damn" Seth jumped at Ruby reading over his shoulder.

"Nah, it's cool." Seth says "She plays some stuff I don't that's really popular right now. You know I don't really do fighting games and MK11 is what everyone is hype about, she's GOOD" he explains

"You do better during football season right, Seth?" Roman says 

"Madden is life, so yes I do better when everyone is in football mode" he replied. "Even though the Bears SUCK!" Ruby yelled, Seth sending his sister a glare before saying "You aren't allowed here if you insult my team"

Ruby mumbled but otherwise kept quiet. Seth stared at his Twitter before proceeding to type up a tweet of his own.

"Congrats to @TheGamerLynch for becoming a top channel. Love your MK11 series even if I don't actually play it myself 😂" He hesitated for a moment. Would gossip channels think he was jealous or something? He pushed back the thought and posted it  
-  
"Holy hell, Seth Rollins tweeted me" Becky Lynch gripped her phone in shock.

"Who?" her brother's girlfriend Violet asked

"Seth Rollins?! He runs CrossFitVideoGameGeek, a top gaming channel, I just beat him out in the rankings and he congratulated me! Says he watches my MK series even though he doesn't play it" the flame haired girl said excitedly.

"I don't do video games but congrats I guess" Violet shrugged, turning to her notes for a new true crime video she was working on. 

"Do you think the internet would explode if they found out LegoClub and WonderLandGhost were dating?" Becky asked her older brother, Finn Balor. "Huh? Oh-yeah, maybe. I try to keep my life private, y'know that"

"Yeah yeah" Becky waved at him, looking at her phone. "What should I say back? I can't ignore him" "Ask for a collab?" Violet spoke up, "You always complain about us not playing games with you"

"But...I'm scared" Becky admitted.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Didn't you just beat this guy? " Violet says

"Yeah, but....2 things. Thing the first..." Becky turns around her IPad and shows them the handsome glasses wearing gamer "He's really cute....sometimes he does cross fit workouts and games shirtless.... Thing the second....his parents run NXT. He's totally outta my league"

"NXT? That big channel management company?" Finn asked. "Yeah, he's probably planning a way to beat me, probably do a challenge where he strips every time he curses" Becky whined. 

"You do know NXT reaches out to channels that have at least 5 million subscribers right?" Violet, Becky looking at her immediately. "I got a email about it, I could set up a meeting with them and you could talk to Rollins" "Seriously?!" Becky exclaimed 

"I've been doing some research into them. All three of us meet their qualifactions and unlike most of these companies they have an amazing reputation. Mr and Mrs McMahon-Helmsley started it because a few of their kids got fucked by Channel Awesome." Violet explained.

"You would give your channel to them?" Becky asked, knowing how adamant she was about not selling out. "Can't make money if I keep getting demonitized" The goth woman said, being pulled into a hug.

"We should at least set up a meeting." Finn says wrapping his arms around his girlfriend while looking at his sister.

"I know we've always said we would never do something like this but...if want to go further with our channels...if we can find a company that will actually take care of us without us having to sell our souls? We should at least hear them out." Violet says. 

"It would be helpful to not have to edit my swearing"


End file.
